Significados
by english-red-roses
Summary: SPAMANO/ONE-SHOT/SHONEN-AI- "Cuándo quieres tanto a alguien que lo único que haces es pensar en ella, sobretodo cuándo no esta contigo"


_Bueno, este es mi primer hetalia fanfict. _

* * *

_**Significados **_

-¡Tengo que irme, volveré pronto!-exclamó el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. La habitación quedó completamente en silencio…

-¡Bastardo!-exclamó el pequeño Romano mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba limpiar un poco el piso. – ¡Ese maldito!-murmuró entré dientes.

_Ese idiota…Maldito español…¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! _Pensó el italiano mientras seguía barriendo el piso sumido en sus pensamientos llenos de odio hacía España.

El sabía perfectamente que España se iba a visitar a Austria…para ver a su hermano menor Italia… ¿_Que tiene ese que no tenga yo? _Preguntó el chibi mientras se detenía y contemplaba la biblioteca que tenía delante de él. Era inmensa comparado con su pequeña estatura…Estaba lleno de libros de diversos tamaños y algunos con títulos bastante graciosos: _Don Quijote_… ¿A quien le pondrían Don Quijote? De repente se detuvo y vio un libro que le llamó la atención.

Era un libro con _muchas _páginas: Diccionario de la Real Academia Española.

Desde aquel instante, Romano sintió curiosidad por aquel libro así que colocó una mesa delante de la biblioteca y con mucho esfuerzo se trepó a ella. Con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a tirar desesperadamente aquel libro que no quería salir… "¡Maldita sea! ¡Libro de porquería! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! ¡Maldita sea!" exclamaba mientras lo empujaba…

Finalmente, después de unos minutos de intentarlo, el libro cayó de la mesa al igual que él. "¡Libro de porquería!" exclamó furioso mientras se acariciaba la mejilla. Pero Romano, tenía una gran necesidad de abrir esa fuente de conocimiento, así que lo empujó hasta llegar a un rincón. Una vez ahí, se quedó contemplando la tapa largo rato…

-_¡Romano!-exclamó España. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa y nadie había visto al pequeño. – ¡Romano! ¡No juegues! Ya se que me odias, pero no juegues… ¿Donde estas?-preguntó el castaño preocupado mientras corría alrededor de la casa. Entró a ella y comenzó a buscar en las habitaciones…_

_Finalmente, lo encontró parado sobre una mesa frente a la biblioteca intentando alcanzar un libro. _

_-¡ROMANO! ¿Que estas haciendo?-lo retó España. El pequeño se dio vuelta de repente y cayó al piso. –¡Romano!-exclamó el otro chico mientras se acercaba. _

_-¡Suéltame idiota!-exclamó Romano con su típico mal humor mientras empujaba a España quien se volvió a acercar al chibi y le colocó una mano en la cabeza. _

_-¿Que es lo que buscabas chiquitín?- preguntó mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formaba en sus labios. _

_-No me llames "chiquitín"!-se quejó el pequeño-Pero quería ese libro grande que está ahí-agregó mientras apuntaba hacía el libro. _

_-¿El diccionario?-preguntó España un poco confundido. Él otro asintió. _

_España corrió la mesa y con facilidad lo sacó de la biblioteca. _

_-Ves-comentó mientras lo abría-Este es un libro que tiene muchas palabras, y en donde cada palabra tiene su propio significado.-agregó. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera. Era una página donde todas las palabras empezaban con la letra 'T'. Buscó alguna palabra que aquel chibi pudiera encontrar interesante y después volvió a hablar. _

_-Por ejemplo: Tomate es un f__ruto de la tomatera, es una baya casi roja, de superficie lisa y brillante, en cuya pulpa hay numerosas semillas, algo aplastadas y amarillas.-_

_Romano asintió. Empujó con brutalidad a España y lo abrió en otra página cualquiera: todas las palabras empezaban con la letra 'R'…una sola palabra le llamó poderosamente la atención:_

_-Romano-Natural de Roma-leyó el chibi mientras se quedaba mirando el libro sorprendido haciendo que España se riera de él. Le pellizcó con suavidad la mejilla y volvió a reír dulcemente haciendo que Romano se ruborizara. _

_-Alguien tiene vergüencita…-cantó-¿Es que te molestan los mimos que te hace España?-volvió a preguntar él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. El pequeño se ruborizó aún más. Quitó la mano y miró al otro lado._

_-Idiota.-murmuró. _

_-Awww, no te enojes conmigo Romano…-dijo España mientras lo abrazaba. –Lo siento, no volveré a hacerte pasar vergüencita de nuevo.-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. _

_El chibi intentó alejarlo, pero España era más fuerte que él, así que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, calentito en los brazos de España. _

-¡AGH! ¿PORQUE PIENSO EN ESE IDIOTA?-exclamó Romano mientras daba una pequeña patadita a el sillón que tenía al lado. Dio un suspiro y volvió a fijar su atención al diccionario. Miró hacía los costados y abrió él libro.

En la página que tenía delante de él, todas las palabras empezaban con la letra 'A'.

-Amistad: afecto personal, pura y compartido con otra persona que nace y se fortalece con el trato-leyó.

_-¡ROMANO!-exclamó España furioso. Estaba decidió a poner autoridad: ya era tiempo que ese mocoso le hiciera caso por lo menos una vez en la vida… ¿Quién se creía ese Italia Romano para faltarle el respeto a él? Romano no era más que un chiquillo, no era como España: un país fuerte y poderoso._

_Tenía planeado lo que iba a decirle: iba a ser directo, y e iba a exigir respeto...Aunque sabía que él era muy compilado… ¿Por qué Austria no le había entregado a su hermano Italia Veneziano? De seguro las cosas hubieran salido mejor…además, ahora que Romano estaba en su casa, no había forma de sacárselo de encima…_

_De repente, sintió un grito agudo…_

_-¡Romano!-exclamó España mientras se dirigía hacia donde había provenido el grito. _

_Siguió caminando hasta que de repente, se encontró con una figura enmascarada que acariciaba a un caballo. Junto a él estaba un carruaje que dentro de él, se sentían golpes y gritos de alguien que decía:_

_-¡Maldito seas! ¡Sácame de esta caja de porquería!_

_Instantáneamente, España reconoció la voz de Romano, así que se ocultó detrás de un árbol… "Tal vez debería irme…ese mocoso no ha hecho nada por mí." Pensó. Pero algo en su subconsciente le dijo que tenía que salvar al indefenso Romano. _

_Por suerte, España no estaba solo: venía con un toro, así que le hizo señas al toro para que chocara con el carruaje para sacar a Romano de ahí. _

_El golpe fue tan fuerte, que el pequeño salió como una bala de ahí y aterrizo en el lomo de aquel animal. _

_La cabeza le daba vueltas, aún no entendía donde estaba…_

_-¿Eh? ¿Estoy en el cielo?-preguntó mientras abría un ojo y acariciaba el suave pelaje del toro. Ese era el momento indicado para actuar, así que España salió de aquel árbol y se colocó delante del toro y Romano quien miró a el otro muchacho y agregó:_

_-España esta aquí…Así que debo de estar en el infierno…-y perdió el conocimiento. _

_-Ehhh, gracias Romano-comentó España mientras se enfrentaba a aquel enmascarado: Turquía._

_-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE LLEVES A ROMANO!-exclamó mientras colocaba su espada delante de él. Turquía lanzó una carcajada. _

_-¿Me declaras la guerra, España? ¿A pesar de tus problemas económicos? ¿Crees que este chiquillo lo vale tanto?-_

_Aquellas palabras intimidaron a España un poco, pero igual se mantuvo firme. Turquía se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. _

_-Nos veremos de vuelta, en el campo de guerra-agregó. _

_El chico, guardó la espada y fue a ver al inconciente Romano que yacía sobre el lomo del toro. Se veía tan lindo…Así que lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa… _

Chibi Romano pegó un grito y comenzó a darle golpes con sus pequeñas manos al sillón. "Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!" pensaba. "¡El quiere a mi hermano, no me quiere a mí!" De repente, se detuvo en seco: "¿Pero si no me quiere, porque me salvó de Turquía?" se preguntó. Miró en dirección a la puerta pensativo. Dio un suspiro y volvió a mirar al libro. Siguió mirando palabras hasta que encontró otra, un con cuatro letras:

_Amor- Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser._

_-Amor es una palabra con muchos significados, Romano…No se si tu pequeña cabecita puede entenderlos ahora…-respondió España a la pregunta que el chibi le había echo. La palabra estaba escrita en el pizarrón, junto con las palabras "Bésame" "Sentimiento" "Emociones"…En pocas palabras, España le intentaba enseñar su lengua a Romano…y enseñarle buenos modales_

_-¡Pero una vez escuché que Hungría se lo dijo a Austria!-exclamó el niño. _

_-El amor es una cosa complicada de explicar…Pero es cuándo quieres tanto a alguien que lo único que haces es pensar en ella, sobretodo cuándo no esta contigo.-respondió España._

-¡Idioteces!-exclamó Romano quien había vuelto en sí. –¡Este libro tiene idioteces!-volvió a decir mientras furioso cerraba el libro. "Estuve perdiendo el tiempo toda la tarde" pensó. Así que salió de la habitación.

Durante el resto del día, Romano evitó pensar en España o en aquel libro; y si no podía, simplemente recordaba lo mucho que odiaba a ese país o en la fogata que armaría con aquel maldito libro…sus pensamientos de odio lo mantenían distraído.

España llegó tarde esa noche. Y con lo único que se encontró fue con Romano quien estaba pacíficamente dormido en un almohadón. Lentamente se acercó y le acarició el cabello.

-Dulces sueños, chiquitín-susurró mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-No me llames chiquitín, bastardo-murmuró Romano semi-dormido mientras abría un ojo.

España abrió los ojos. Aún era de noche así que todo estaba en silencio. Sintió un suspiro a su lado así que se dio vuelta y se encontró con aquel pequeño que ya había crecido.

Romano estaba profundamente dormido y tenía puesta una camisa de España que le quedaba un poco grande. Aunque se veía tan tierno y pacifico.

El castaño recostó la cabeza en el almohadón y envolvió con sus brazos al otro chico.

El italiano comenzó a moverse como si fuera a despertarse.

-No te preocupes chiquitín, puedes seguir durmiendo tranquilo si estas a mi lado.-susurró España a su oído.

-YA TE LO DIJE: NO ME LLAMES CHIQUÍTIN! BASTARDO-gritó. Romano empujó a España y agregó-¡Aléjate! ¿Quieres? ¡Es verano y tengo calor!-

"Maldito bastardo, no se porque quise venir, lo único que hace es llamarme chiquitín y tratarme como a un niño" murmuró entre dientes Romano y se dio la vuelta.

_España dio un suspiro: su relación con Romano no era fácil, pero el lo amaba profundamente y…_

-Pero de todas formas-dijo Romano mientras daba un bostezo-lo amo-susurró esas últimas dos palabras para que el español no las escuchara.

_ Sabía que Romano también sentía lo mismo._

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí termina este fic. Espero que les haya gustado. **No se olviden de dejar reviews! **_

_Nota: **SPAMANO FAN 4 EVER!** 3 _


End file.
